vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden-Skinned Being
Summary The "Golden-Skinned Being" created by the Skakdi from a fusion of several beings, including all the Piraka. He has immense power, granted to him by his fusion, and he can use this power to bring the dreams of others into reality. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, up to 5-B Name: Unknown. Referred to as the Golden-Skinned Being. Origin: Bionicle Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Skakdi Fusion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Subjective Reality (He brings the dreams of those around him into reality), Dream Manipulation (Can create worlds without dreams, completely erasing them from existence), Earth Manipulation (Has spawned many spikes of rock to attack Annona), Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Has erased the memory of the Toa Mahri), Mind Manipulation (The Golden-Skinned Being can mentally enslave beings), Reality Warping (When he lost control over his power, he created a myriad of horrible things around him and the ground was buckling and its fortress started to waver and blur), BFR (Banished Annona to another planet in a different solar system), Empowerment (The Golden-Skinned Being is powered by dreams), Telepathy (Can read the minds of others), Teleportation, Longevity Attack Potency: Varies (He cannot actively use his powers, instead passively turning the dreams and desires of those around him into reality), up to Planet level (Created the World of Annona's Doom, a planet in another star system that he transported Annona to), can ignore conventional durability with his abilities. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form). Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (The average Toa is able to lift over 1 ton), likely at least Class 100 (Onua Nuva lifted a boulder, as have other Toa and beings on their level) or at least Class M (Roodaka once ripped Krahka, in the form of a Troller, a giant Rahi who can fit a city block in its mouth, from the ground with a single hand) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Limitless Range: Interstellar (Created a planet in another star system). Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Unknown. Weaknesses: The Golden-Skinned Being has little control over what he creates with his powers, as he simply passively realizes the desires and dreams of those around him. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Dream Realization:' The Golden-Skinned Being passively turns the desires of those around him into reality, allowing him to warp reality, create fortresses, mentally enslave others, and manipulate his surroundings. Through this, he can even create worlds without dreams, and he also created a planet in another star system to trap Annona on. He has an instinct for self-preservation and would not realize a dream in which he died. His only limitation is that he cannot resurrect the dead, only make flawed replications. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:BFR Users Category:Book Characters Category:Dream Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fusions Category:Internet Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 5